1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the repair of damage to a vehicle body after a collision.
2. Background Information
The collision repair industry is very large. Skilled auto body collision repair is a relatively skilled trade, and skilled people are in demand. While collision repair equipment is available, there is always room for improvement.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcomes these and other shortcomings of existing vehicle body repair equipment.